


look me in the eyes

by Ffwydriad



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caleb Widogast Angst, Character Study, Double Drabble, Gen, Minor Violence, coda to c2e77, warnings for Caleb's Backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 09:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20598860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffwydriad/pseuds/Ffwydriad
Summary: A scourger dies.





	look me in the eyes

**Author's Note:**

> back to writing angsty caleb drabbles. this is inspired by some of what liam said on talks.

He looks her in the eyes, as Essek kills her.

He's looked in to the eyes of many people, as they died. As he killed them, as his friends killed them. He's looked people in the eyes, as he burned them to death, and it was always about power, about making sure that in those last moments, they were afraid.

This is different. He knows she wouldn't be afraid. He looks her in the eyes, and he searches. Tries to find some light within. They were good children, once, quick and bright and eager to serve. They were good people, once, before they became these twisted, mangled things. He knows that he never would have been able to save her, but in her eyes, he looks for redemption.

He finds nothing.

He looks in to her eyes, and she looks back, and she says - you are going to have to kill us all. There is nothing within us that is worth saving, anymore. If we ever had it, we lost it long ago. You're going to have to kill them - they can not be saved.

You can not be saved.

He signals Essek, and she is left a mangled corpse.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @malaismere on tumblr, feel free to drop by and yell about all of the caleb angsts.


End file.
